Empty Portrait
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: For stars fall at midnight's Secret Relationship Challenge.


**For **_**stars fall at midnight**_**'s Secret Relationship Challenge; prompt: "winding roads". During the Goblet of Fire, Katie's in 5th year, Adrian's in 6th.**

* * *

Katie didn't mean for it to happen, no, not at all. Just as she doesn't mean to lie to her friends. It was something she could hardly control. She told herself she'd stop sneaking off to see him by the portrait, but every night she just pushed the nagging voice to the back of her head.

It was always by the hall that ended in the empty portrait of a lonely winding road. Whoever resided there, they never knew nor did he or she ever visited their portrait. Why he or she did not was something Katie was thankful for and never questioned, at least there were no eyes intruding on them.

The first night they met there was utterly and completely by accident. The tremendously loud celebration of Harry's success had forced Katie out of the common room, she needed air, peace, silence and rest from the twin's constant hounding on her to place bets. She was not aware of where she was going or had any destination in mind. Her feet carrying her along, drifting through the hallways- thankfully enough no one had spotted her. She had stopped only when she had reached the dead end of the hall, she slumped against the wall, lost in her own thoughts. Katie found it a refreshing change, nothing and no one to bother her. Enjoying it so much she retraced her steps the next night, closing her eyes and drinking in the much needed silence.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

A deep voice broke her trance. Katie eyes snapped open, completely caught off guard. She turned, _How did I not even hear him coming?_ she thought as she faced him. Silently cursing as she realized it was a Slytherin, better yet the Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey.

"I could ask you the same thing." she retorted after finally finding her voice.

"Alright, you caught me," he raised his hands, venturing closer to her.

"I always wondered who was in this." he continued, gesturing to the empty portrait. Taking her stunned silence as a sign it was alright to continue.

"You know, you can reply to me. I won't bite, jinx or tell on you."

"How did you fine me?"

"In all honesty, I wasn't actually looking for _you_. As you can tell, it's quite peaceful. I go here to keep my sanity."

Katie mutely nodded. He did say he wasn't going to tell on her, either way she thought she should never return there. But for some strange reason she found herself coming back every night to meet him.

They talked about all sorts of things, schoolwork, students, teachers, the tournament and other things. Katie found a quite reassuring comfort in him, she found it very easy to talk to him. Though regardless of their nightly escapades, they never once talked during the day, not even a measly eye contact in the hallway. It was as if a different persona comes out as soon as the sun rises.

On a particular chilly evening, they met as they always have. A blanket set on the floor, both of them sitting on it snacking on chocolate frogs and licorice wands, all the while cracking jokes, laughing and enjoying the simple bliss.

"Hey, do you by any chance, have a date yet? For the ball, I mean." Adrian asked, keeping his gaze down and fiddling with a chocolate frog card. Katie paused mid-chew,

"Why do you ask? And no, I do not."

"Well... I... just... no reason. " Adrian kept fiddling, trying to hide his now reddening cheeks.

"What, silver tongue turned to lead?" Katie teased, playfully whacking him with a licorice wand.

Adrian lifted his head, she was closer now. He could see every detail of her face, her rosy cheeks, big doe eyes, red lips the curved into a hypnotic smile. Adrian felt himself close the gap between them, closer and closer until he felt those red lips on his. She didn't pull away, which wasn't something he'd expected from her.

When he had finally leaned back, her whole face was furiously red, a stunned expression.

"We.. can't," she said softly,

"You know they'll never accept it." Adrian opened his mouth but she waved him off, continuing,

"I'm pretty sure your house won't accept it either."

"You're right, but no one will have to know."

"What?"

"If we can't be together out there, why not here? I mean as long as that portrait remains empty, no one'll know."

A small smile lit her face, she moved over, easily fitting her small body against his larger one.

"You're right, let's just hope that portrait stays like that."


End file.
